Diaries Shouldn't Be Brought To School
by Romantic Egoist
Summary: Poor naïve little Sakura. Just couldn’t resist the temptation of taking a peek at the weird pink book with the label Sasuke’s Diary.


I'm back. Sorry for the long wait, but I seem to have been free and writer's block isn't tormenting me at the moment. I hope you enjoy this story, I really wanted to portray Sasuke with a girly aspect. (:

Warning for Fluffyness.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Summary: Poor naïve little Sakura. Just couldn't resist the temptation of taking a peek at the weird pink book with the label Sasuke's Diary.

**XxX**

"Alright Class, it's time for recess. Please tidy your stuff and head out to the playground." The homeroom teacher said to her class of second graders.

Screams and feet moving could be heard from every corner of the room. The homeroom teacher took off her red glasses and sighed with relief, until one of her favourite pupils approached her desk.

"Excuse me Miss, but may I please stay in recess? I really want to finish reading my borrowed library book before the due date." The girl with light pink hair and glossy emerald eyes asked. This girl with her pink and black plaid dress looked up to her teacher with pleading eyes and an innocent pout.

The teacher giving a sigh replied. "Of course Sakura dear, but I need to leave the room for recess, so please be a good girl while I'm gone alright?"

Sakura nodded and ran to her seat which was located next to Sasuke Uchiha's seat. She didn't mind Sasuke, she found him prettier than most of the girls in her class but he's very quiet. Sakura shook her head and opened her book to begin reading where she last left off.

A few minutes passed before Sakura finally finished her book. She stretched out her short arms and brought it back to desk, in the process of stretching her arms she accidentally knocked over her book on plants. As a result, Sakura bent over to the left to retrieve her book under Sasuke's chair. During the rescue of her book, she noticed a fluffy pink book in Sasuke's desk.

Poor naïve little Sakura. Just couldn't resist the temptation of taking a peek at the weird pink book with the label Sasuke's Diary. Not that she noticed the label. Being eight and curious she opened the fluffy pink book to the 56th page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been an eventful day. The stupid teacher finally switched seats for us. I am now sitting next to the most __prettiest__ annoying person in the class. She has pink hair that looks very soft to touch, green eyes that gives me butterflies in my stomach. Because of this girl, I think my favourite colour is now PINK. I feel so ashamed. *insert anime tear character* _

_So this is how it is Diary. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am eight years old in second grade. I am basically the __second__ cutest person in the class. I master at all my subjects. My favourite food is tomatoes and my favourite colour is pink. I am all of this because I want to impress her._

_Oh, I forgot to tell you her name Diary, her name is……………_

CLACK

"Sakura, what do you think your doing?" A very red onyx-eyed boy asked in embarrassment as he quickly stomped over to his desk and snatched the pink book back.

"Did you read this book Sakura?" Sasuke gulped as he looked at with a blushing face.

Sakura now being embarrassed for reading such a book looked down at her desk and nodded.

Sasuke just looked at her and brushed a hand through his hair. "Well Sakura, I guess you know about my little secret."

Sakura piped up from her desk. She felt somebody watching them, but ignored it. She popped out of her seat and bowed to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I won't tell anyone about you liking the colour pink!" Screamed the bowing girl.

"Wait, Sakura, not that it's the one about me liki………"

BRINGG!

The rest of the second grade class came running in from recess and chatted away about what happened 15 minutes ago. While Sasuke quickly sat in his seat and pushed his pink diary into his desk. Just when the homeroom teacher entered, Sasuke took one last look at the girl to his right and read the last line of entry she read.

_Oh, I forgot to tell you her name Diary, her name is Sakura Haruno._

**XxX**

I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for being away for so long! I hope this makes up for it.


End file.
